


A Game of Cat and Cat

by hollyblue2



Series: Writer's Choice Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Making Friends, Owner!Sam, POV of a cat, always cats, cat!castiel, cat!dean, dean loves treats and sunny spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean hasn't been a fan of Castiel ever since he was brought home. But something makes Dean want to win him over and he decided a gift of a mouse would be a good way to start.





	A Game of Cat and Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writer's of Destiel bingo! Square: mouse.
> 
> Beta'd by Gii!
> 
> Dean and Cas are actual cats, like fluffy eared, swishy tailed, slightly stubborn and sun loving cats in this. No curses or witches or anything of the like.
> 
> No mice were harmed in this fic, maybe just a little frightened (and mildly saliva covered).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Banner to be added soon!

* * *

Dean lay low in the overgrown grass, belly low to the ground, ears twitching. He sniffed the air quickly and his eyes locked onto his prey - to his gift. 

He was a sleek-haired tabby, often found lazing around or hunting despite the bell on his collar. He had quickly learnt how to get around that obstacle. If he was still enough, quick enough, and ferocious enough the sound of the bell wouldn't even scare off whatever he was trying to catch. 

His owner, Sam, never seemed all that impressed with his hunts, which disgruntled him and whenever he received a scolding he would always make sure to go and fart on Sam's pillow. However, his high and mighty cat-mate, Castiel, might like his gift. 

A mouse skittered through the long grass, right in front of him and Dean's butt wiggled, ready to pounce. The mouse stopped, sitting up on its back legs and rubbing its face with its paws. 

Dean pounced. His claws were out and they captured the mouse between them, the small being squeaking and wriggling. Feeling satisfied with himself, Dean picked the mouse up between his teeth and then began his journey home. He hoped the mouse stayed alive for Castiel. 

Dean leapt up onto a fence, and walked along, looking at the ever darkening sky. This time of year, the light never lasted long, but it did mean that hunting was more successful and he got to spend extra time inside while it was dark and watching the moving images on the screen with his owner. 

Once his house was in view, Dean jumped down, hearing another squeak from the mouse, and then made his way over the freshly cut lawn which threatened a sneeze from him. 

He poked his head through the Dean size entrance in the door and, when he saw that Castiel wasn't in the kitchen, hopped through. His ears moved to locate the other cat and wondered if he would be in his usual hiding spot at the top of the cat tree. 

Dean trotted into the living room and sat down, looking up at the cat tree. He could see the bushy, long haired tail of Castiel, swishing back and forth, and how it almost blended in with the pale neutral colours of the fabric. He lay down, dropping the mouse from his jaw and then trapping the still squirming being between his paws. 

He let out a loud meow and then he saw the disgruntled blue eyes of Castiel peer over the edge. He motioned down to the mouse between his paws and chittered with pride. 

Castiel's tail swished twice, with a force that spelt out his displeasure with Dean. Ugh, the pretentious cat was so hard to please, having come from a home where he was doted on fur and paw and then ended up here with Dean as a roommate. 

He was hoping to win the guy over but Castiel did not seem interested in his attempts. 

Dean meowed again, and that time, Castiel's head flopped over the edge, blue eyes boring into him. He stood up, stretched and then hopped his way down the cat tree gracefully before coming to sit opposite. 

He was a beautiful cat. Point coloured long hair, groomed by Sam regularly. Dean blinked slowly at him but Castiel just tilted his head. 

The mouse ran away. Oops. 

It left them staring at one another with no real purpose, but for once, Dean didn't feel the need to fight the other male off. Instead, he inched forward. Never before had he been so close since the day he and Castiel were introduced to one another. This was nice.

He adored Sam's affections, but while Sam was not in the house, it would be nice to have a friend to play with. Besides, Dean definitely took charge of the best toys and it was about time he shared the fun with the cat tree loving ragdoll. 

Dean arched his back, rubbing against the other cat who exuded a pleasant heat. He wondered, briefly, what it would be like to curl up with him when fall came and Sam refrained from putting the central heating on for as long as he could. He found himself purring, his lithe body almost vibrating with it. His tail slid past Castiel's neck before they parted. 

He felt all the affection from Castiel in that moment, but it all blasted away when Castiel pounced on him. He stood over him, front legs by his shoulders and staring down at him. Dean was about ready to put up a fight when Castiel leant down and licked his cheek. 

Oh.

That was nice. 

***

Dean was in his sunny spot on the deep windowsil, stretched out on his back, paws tucked to his chest as the sun warmed his tummy. His tail swished lazily and a low purr emanated from his chest. This was the life. 

He was about to fall into a hard earned snooze when he heard the soft puff of paws on the couch, below the window. Dean startled onto his feet and found himself faced with a curious faced Castiel. Dean stilled, only his ears twitching. Castiel blinked slowly but diappeared back down onto the couch, padding around in Dean’s favourite blanket. Dean was shocked. That was _ his _ blanket. Castiel had his own on the arm chair, and the spot at the top of the cat tree. How could he!

Dean jumped down quickly, batting at Castiel for taking his blanket. The other cat didn’t seem phased at all, and just turned to him and glared. If that was the case then Dean would just have to take his blanket back by force. 

Dipping down and kneading at the blanket until he was satisfied, Dean nudged under Castiel’s paw to try and usurp him. Castiel simply rolled onto his back, snuggling his head into the fleecy grey blanket. Dean needed to win this war. He tried again and Castiel barely reacted. 

He just wanted his blanket back. Dean flopped down, curling himself up and moving just enough to hopefully piss Castiel off. 

It didn't work and Dean found himself surrounded by fluff and paws. He huffed but relaxed, feeling the warmth of the blanket and the cat behind him seep into him and keeping him warm just like the sun had done. It was better, almost, and it was so easy to just sleep. 

Nothing disturbed him or Castiel until Sam walked through the door. He picked his head up but the effort required to actually move was greater than he wanted to manage. 

"Oh my god!" Sam whispered, eyes wide and lips turning into a grin. What was the human doing? Sam patted himself down and pulled out a device and a click later Sam was walking into the kitchen. 

The treats were in the kitchen. 

Oh, the treats long outweigh the need for more sleep. Dean sat up properly, but was battered back down with a half hearted paw. 

Castiel looked at him with a firm _ don't move _but Dean shook him off because he really wanted a treat. He hopped down and trotted into the kitchen. 

"I didn't even rustle the bag and all you want from me is a treat. Don't think I didn't see you with Castiel. I've been hoping you two would get along eventually. You two are cute." Sam bent down, opening the cupboard and pulling out the box of treats. 

For once, when Dean heard the tell tale sound of Castiel's claws against the wooden floor in the kitchen, he didn't flinch or want to run away or hide under the dining table. He sat, tail waving impatiently, as Castiel came up right beside him and sat too. 

Sam held out a handful of treats, Dean wanted them so much, but he looked at the way Castiel's eyes zone in on the treats and how his pink tongue poked out the front of his jaw. He let him have the first treat. Dean could wait. Maybe he could trade it for more sleeping next to each other later on. 

Castiel did step back eventually and let Dean eat the treats, and he told himself he got a few more than Castiel just to satisfy his stubborn streak against the other cat. 

When Sam stood back up, Dean meowed at him, putting his paws against his leg in hope of more treats. "Dean, I know you're adorable, but I'm sure you don't want to end up on a diet again. I will break out the diet food."

_ Eurgh, diet food _. Dean stepped down and curled his tail around his feet and began to lick his paw. 

"Good boy," Sam said and petted his head. Dean stopped mid-lick and looked up at Sam. He promptly forgot what he had been doing so he stood back up, put his tongue back inside his mouth and darted off to the windowsill. 

Castiel was back in his blanket, and the sun had moved to warm the spot too, so instead of stepping around Castiel, he jumped up and joined him. He settled in nicely as Sam followed through sitting on the seat next to them, and put on the TV. 

Dean was just about to enter the blissful state of blanket and sun heaven when Castiel licked his front leg. He cracked an eye open and Castiel licked his shoulder and then just under his ear. He was quite capable of cleaning himself, _ thank you very much _, but having Castiel do it for him was… nice. 

Dean closed his eyes again, the soft sounds of the people on TV talking and Castiel cleaning him pulling him into sleep for the nth time that day. 

He and Castiel were definitely going to make good friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was a little different but I hope it was still good :)


End file.
